As life goes on
by StarMorrison
Summary: It's been 5 years since the fall of Voldemort. Harry has taken over as defense against the dark arts professor. He is facing new challenges as he moves into his adult years.
1. Prologue

"Professor Potter?"

Harry had his back to his office door. He was looking out the window, watching over the school's grounds. It was 5 years since the fall of Voldemort, and Harry had been a professor for 4 years. He had taken over as defense against the dark arts professor, and was the first to remain in the position for more then a year.

"Yes Miss Cane?" Harry asked. He turned to face her and smiled slightly. Emily Cane was one of his best students. She was a third year, and very brilliant. She actually reminded him of Hermione at times.

"I was wondering if you finished grading the work?" Emily asked, brushing her hand through her short, brown hair.

Harry chuckled. "Of course." He said. He crossed the room to his desk, going through his papers until he found hers. "Here you are Miss Cane." He said, handing it to her. "Well done, as usual."

"Thank you, Professor." Emily said. She checked her grade as she left the room.

Harry turned back to the window and chuckled to himself. He stood like that a few minutes before he heard a knock on the door frame. He turned to see Hermione standing there."Hey." Harry said.

"I saw Emily Cane leaving your office. I take it she came by to get her work?"

"Of course." Harry laughed. "Doesn't she always."

"True." Hermione said. "She picked her work up from me earlier today."

Harry smirked. "You know, she reminds me an awful lot of someone…" He teased. "She's a lot like you were."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shush, Harry." She said. She smiled though. "Anyway… How are things at home?" She asked softly.

Harry looked down. "About the same, i suppose." He said. "Rachel won't talk to me. I've tried just about everything i can think of." He sighed. Shortly after the end of the war he and Ginny had run into some problems and gone their separate ways. Harry met a woman named Rachel, and the two had hit it off. A few months later, she had told him she was pregnant. After that, it had gone down hill from there. Harry now had 3 children, a set of triplets.

"The kids?" Hermione asked.

"She won't let me see them." Harry said quietly.

"Harry that's not right. You deserve to see those kids. They need their father." Hermione said. "Have you told her that if she doesn't let you see your children you'll go to the ministry."

"I don't want to push her away further. If i make her angry, she might hide them away. At least i know where they are right now." He sighed. Harry missed his kids, but he didn't want her taking them away from him.

"Harry, if you take it to the ministry… you could get custody. You'd be able to see your kids every day." She said. "You should really talk to someone about this."

"Alright…" Harry said. "If she doesn't lighten up by the end of the month, I'll go to the ministry."

"Good, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I just don't think it's fair what she does to you."

The two of them stood then. "I know." Harry said. "Shall we head down to the great hall for dinner?"

"Let's go." Hermione smiled.

The two walked down to the great hall then. It was mid October now. Harry planned to send Rachel a letter when he got back to his quarters, asking her to let him see his kids. If she denied him again, he would tell her he was going to take her to the ministry.

. . .

A week and a half passed. Harry hadn't heard from Rachel yet, but there was a week left in October. He would give her till Halloween before he took her to the ministry. Hermione had also been talking to Ron about everything. Since Ron now worked at the ministry, he was going to help Harry if it came down to that.

Harry was laying down in his quarters when he heard a tapping on one of his windows. He got up and went to open the window, letting the owl in. He took the letter from it's beak and opened it. What he read made his heart sink.

_ You won't see them. Ever._

He took a moment to compose himself before sitting down at his desk to write a letter to the ministry. It seemed that in order for him to be able to see his kids, he'd have to take her to the ministry's courts and try to get custody. When he finished the first letter, he sent another to Rachel, explaining what he planned to do. This would be her last chance.

Harry finished his letters and sent them off. Once done, he returned to his bed and laid down.


	2. St Mungo's

Halloween approached Quickly and Harry hadn't heard from Rachel. He had spent the last week waiting for a response, hoping he wouldn't have to go to the ministry in order to see his own children. Sadly, it seemed that was exactly what he had to do.

Harry was in the process of grading the last of his papers for the week. As he was finishing up, one of the schools many house elves entered his quarters.

"Mister Potter sir?" The little elf squeaked. "The headmistress has asked Tippy to bring you to her office."

Harry set his quill down and gave a quick nod. "Very well Tippy. Thank you." He said. He smiled at the little elf as he headed to his office door. The house else was gone with a little pop and a puff of smoke. Harry never had gotten over just how powerful the little creatures could be. To this day he still missed Dobby.

Harry shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He made his way to the gryphon statue. "Felis Domesticus." He said. As the statue started to move, he stepped onto the spinning staircase. Soon he found himself at the door. Just standing there brought back many memories of his days as a student.

The door opened and Harry stepped inside. He was met by Minerva Mcgonogall, the current Headmistress, and Arthur Weasley, the Minister. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry." Arthur said. "Very wrong. Your sons are in St. Mungo's. Rachel also left a note saying she kidnapped your daughter."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh god…" He whispered. He couldn't believe Rachel would stoop that low. "Did she leave a note? Anything?"

"No. She didn't leave anything other then the boys." Arthur said. "They are doing alright, but they have no idea where their mother took Angel either. She left no notes, nothing."

Harry felt his heart sink. He just knew Rachel had done this because he threatened to take her to the ministry. His whole plan had back fired.

"Can i see my sons?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course." Minerva said. "We'll have one of the other professors take your classes for the time being." She said. "Go be with your children."

"Thank you." Harry said. He looked at Arthur. "Do you know what room they are in?" He asked.

"I'll take you. Molly is there with them right now." Arthur said.

"Thank you Arthur." Harry said.

The two left the school then, going to St. Mungo's. Once off campus, they could apparate in. Arthur lead harry to the children's ward, and right to his children's room. Molly was standing outside the room when she saw Harry and her husband approach. She rushed over to them and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Oh Harry." Molly said. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe she would do this."

"It's my fault." He said. "I told her i was taking her to the Ministry if she didn't let me see my kids." He hugged her back.

"Harry, don't you blame yourself for this. You have every right to see those children. The fact that she overreacted and kidnapped Angel, is not your fault." Molly said. "I don't want to see you blaming yourself."

"Thank you Molly." Harry said. He still felt at fault, but he knew better then to argue. "Are the boys alright?"

"Yes." Molly nodded. She took Harry to the room and opened the door. Harry looked in and saw his sons sitting on the same bed with each other. One of the two turned to see Harry. "Daddy!" The eldest of Harry's children, Caspian, yelled. He had been born ten minutes before Mykel, and 25 before Angel.

Mykel turned then and held his arms up. "Daddy…" He whined. Mykel was the quieter of the two boys. Harry walked into the room and hugged his sons carefully, but tightly. He had missed them terribly, and he hated that this was the first time he had seen them in so long.

"I missed you boys. So much." He whispered to them.

"Missed you too Daddy." Both boys said in unison. They both hugged him just as tightly. After a minute Mykel turning his emerald eyes on his father.

"Daddy, why did mummy take Sissy?" He asked quietly. "Why did she take her away and hurt us?" His lower lip quivered as he watched his father. Caspian was watching him as well, waiting for an answer.

"Because your mummy is angry with me." He said softly. He sat on the hospital bed, pulled Mykel into his lap, and scooted Caspian closer to him. "Mummy doesn't want me to be able to see you guys."

"But why daddy? It's a daddy's job to see his kids. right?" Mykel asked.

Harry hugged both boys close. "Of course that is a daddy's job, Mykel." He smiled softly.

"Then why does mummy want to keep us away?" Caspian asked. "Did you do something wrong?"

"I don't know boys. I just don't know." Harry sighed. "I wish i did." He kept holding his sons. He was so happy to be able to see them.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to face the door, seeing Ginny standing there. "Hey." Harry said softly.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Not well." Harry sighed. "I have no idea where my daughter is… My sons are in a _hospital._" He sighed. "So… i'm not holding up too well."

"It's okay daddy." Caspian said. "Sissy will come back." He smiled slightly. Harry couldn't help but smile at his son. He knew the little boy was trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you son." Harry said.

. . .

The rest of the day passed. Harry was sitting in his sons hospital room while the two boys slept. They would be released the next morning into Harry's custody. In light of everything, he would be awarded full custody of his sons, and his daughter if they ever found her.

_'WHEN they find her, Harry….'_ Harry thought to himself. He couldn't let himself think that way. He wouldn't let himself think about the possibility of losing his baby girl. They _would_ find her, and she _would_ be okay when they did. As long as he kept telling himself that, he would be able to make it through.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when Mykel woke up crying. He stood and went to his sons bed. "What's wrong Mykel?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream." Mykel cried. He hugged his father as he cried. "I had a dream that mummy hurt sissy bad… and sissy died." He whimpered.

Harry held him close and rubbed his back. "Shhh… it's okay Mykel. We'll see your sister again. She'll be okay."

"You promise?" Mykel asked, wiping his eyes.

Harry nodded. "I promise." He whispered. "You go ahead and get back to sleep. I'm here, and you have nothing to worry about. Daddy is right here." He said softly.

Mykel nodded. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes, leaning against his father. Harry knew Mykel only sucked his thumb when he was truly upset. Mykel had been mostly broken of the habit over a year ago.

"I love you daddy." Mykel whispered around his thumb before drifting off again. Harry smiled sadly. He had missed them so much.


	3. Back to the Burrow

The next morning came. Harry had slept in a chair in his sons' Hospital room. He wouldn't leave their side if he could get away with it. Mykel had slept next to his brother, the boys staying close for comfort. Throughout the night, the doctor had come in, to check on the boys. By the time they were waking up, they had been cleared to leave with Harry.

Molly Weasley had also stayed overnight. Harry was getting the boys ready to go when she entered the room, carrying a small tray of food. "It's not much, but it will get them started. When we get home, i'll cook a real breakfast." She smiled. She had invited Harry and the boys to stay for a few days, while Harry got some things squared away.

"Thank you, Molly." Harry said. He gave each of the boys a bit of toast and some Juice. Mykel and Caspian each took their food. Caspian dug right in, While Mykel only nibbled a bit on his. Harry sighed and rubbed his son's back. He just knew Mykel was worried. Out of the three, Mykel had always been the most sensitive to things around him.

"Eat up, Mykel." Harry said.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry sighed. "Alright." He said. He wouldn't force his son to eat right now.

"When you boys are done, we'll head out." He said.

"Kay." Caspian said. He finished his food and pushed his plate away. Mykel pushed his away too. He had only eaten half a piece of toast. Harry sighed.

"Alright boys. Let's get your shoes on, then we can leave." Harry grabbed their shoes and slipped them on. He then helped them both off the bed, and out of the room. Mykel tugged on Harry's shirt and held his arms up. He gave Harry the most pathetic look, and Harry just couldn't deny him. He picked him up with one arm, holding Caspian's hand with the other. The three of them, along with Molly, left St. Mungo's, and went to the Burrow.

"Daddy." Caspian started. Harry looked down at him and smiled softly. "Yeah Cas?" He asked.

"Are you still a teacher?" He asked, turning his emerald eyes on his father. Harry nodded. "Yes. I am. Why?" He asked.

"I was just wondering. If you are a teacher… Are we going to live with you at the school? Or are we going to stay somewhere else?" Caspian's face fell a little as he asked. Harry put Mykel down and knelt down so he was at eye level with his sons.

"No, Boys. You aren't going to stay anywhere else. I'll pull some strings and make sure that you both get to come stay with me."

Both Caspian's and Mykel's faces lit up.

"Really?" Mykel asked.

"Really." Harry nodded.

Mykel and Caspian hugged their father tightly. Harry hugged his sons back, happy that they were at least smiling about something.

"Now, why don't you go play a bit. I've got some things i have to do to make sure you both can stay with me. Alright?" Harry asked.

"Can't we go with?" Mykel pouted. Caspian nodded in agreement. Harry felt his heart pull slightly. He didn't want to leave them. He knew they were safe at the burrow, but with how things had gone recently, he didn't want to leave them anywhere.

"Take them with you Harry." Molly said. "They want to go, and i know for sure that you want to take them."

"Please daddy?" Both boys pleaded.

"Alright. I'll bring you along." He smiled.

Both boys cheered and hugged Harry. Harry smiled at them both. "Let's go." He said. He took their hands and looked at Molly.

"We'll be back." He said.

Molly nodded. "Alright." She turned away, going inside.

Harry followed her inside, but went to the living room instead. He sent his sons through the Floo, before going through himself. Soon, all three were standing in Professor McGonagall's Office.

"Minerva." Harry said. He stood by his sons, looking at the headmistress.

"Hello Harry." She said. She smiled at Caspian and Mykel. "I take it these are your sons?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Caspian and Mykel." He gestured to each as he said their name. "I need to ask a favor, if i may. I would like my sons to move into my quarters."

Minerva thought for a moment, looking at the boys. After she considered Harry's request, She nodded. "Alright." She said. "As long as they don't cause a large distraction for the students, they can stay."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He said. He looked at his sons. "Say thank you."

"Thank you Missus teacher lady." Caspian said.

"Yeah, Thanks!" Mykel smiled.

"You are very welcome." Minerva said. She smiled at them. She then turned her attention to Harry. "Feel free to continue taking some time off. When you return, your quarters will be ready." She said.

"Thank you." Harry said. "I'll make sure they aren't a distraction when we return." Harry was glad that McGonagall already knew the story. He would have hated to resign so he could stay with his boys, but as of right now, they came first.

"I trust that." Minerva smiled.

"Again, Thank you." Harry said. He took his sons' hands and went back through the floo, this time going to the ministry. Harry then headed for Ron's office. Molly had apparently sent word ahead, since Ron was waiting for him.

"Hey Harry." Ron said. "Hey guys!" He said to the boys.  
"Uncle Ron!" Both boys said, running to hug him. Ron hugged them both. "How are you guys?"

Mykel looked down at the ground. "Miss Sissy…" He said. Caspian nodded in agreement.

"But, we get to live with Daddy now. Thats good." Caspian piped up.

Ron smiled. "Well. That is good." He said. "I know you will see your sister again, too." He assured them.

"Kay." Mykel gave a quick smile.

Ron stood. "Anyway, Here to get all the paperwork done?" He asked.

"Yeah. Need the papers drawn up to make sure Rachel can't get her hands on them. Once I get Angel back, I don't want her around to hurt the kids ever again." He sighed. He had never wanted to fight with Rachel over the kids like this, but he had to put his foot down. What she was doing just proved to Harry that she didn't deserve to be around the kids.

"Right. We'll get those written up." He said. Ron took them into his office and pulled out the proper paper work. Harry had never gotten over Ron taking a job at the ministry, but now it seemed to be working in his favor.

"Thank you, Ron." Harry said. The two then got down to writing up the papers. It took about two hours, and by the end the boys were a bit restless, but they got it done.

"All done." Ron said.

"Alright. ready to go boys?" Harry asked.

Both boys jumped up then. "Yeah!" Caspian and Mykel said together.

"Alright. Go ahead home. I'll send word to the paper that Angel is missing." Ron said. Harry smiled. "Thank you, again." Harry said.

"Hey, no problem mate. I can't imagine how worried you must be." Ron shook his head. "I just… couldn't imagine that."

"I hope you never have to feel it." Harry said quietly. He left then, taking his sons back to the Burrow. They had spent most of the afternoon running around. Harry could tell the boys were getting tired.

"When we get home, how about some dinner, then bed?" Harry asked. "i don't know about you both, but i'm tired." He smiled.

"Me too." Mykel yawned. "Can i sleep with you?"

"Yeah, can i too?" Caspian asked.

Harry looked down at his sons and nodded. "of course." He said. He took them inside, and into the dining room. Molly greeted them with a smile and hugged Harry.

"How did it go dear?"

"Well, i have full custody, and Ron is taking the story to the paper, so we can find Angel." He said. "Hopefully someone will spot her, or Rachel. Oh, and the boys get to stay with me at Hogwarts."

"Thats wonderful." Molly said.

Harry merely nodded and took his seat, after setting the boys in their chairs. He was so worried about his daughter, that the good news hardly seemed good. He was so glad to have his sons, but if he never saw his Angel again, he wasn't so sure it was worth it. He would rather have found a way to get all three.

Molly put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright Harry. Angel will come home." She smiled softly, then went about serving up dinner. The four of them ate, including Arthur, Ginny, and Ron, when he got home. After dinner, Harry took the boys upstairs and they three fell asleep.


End file.
